


Entropia w układzie zamkniętym

by Nattalie01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Defining Love, Drinking, John Makes Deductions, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sherlock doesn't exactly knows what he wants, fear of loneliness, perhabs asexual Sherlock, where is the line between friendship and love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattalie01/pseuds/Nattalie01
Summary: Adrenalina może popychać nas do mniej lub bardziej rozsądnych sytuacji. Może być też silnie uzależniająca. Jeżeli pragniesz spokoju i bezkonfliktowych sytuacji, lepiej jej unikaj. A może zaryzykujesz?





	1. Adrenalina

Adrenalina, epinefryna, jakkolwiek jej nie nazwiesz- przyspiesza bicie serca, podnosi ciśnienie krwi, rozszerza oskrzela i źrenice. To pewnie wiesz . Nie zawsze podejmujemy rozsądne decyzje, gdy jesteśmy pod jej wpływem. A co jeśli jesteś od niej uzależniony i jest stałą częścią twojego życia? Dodaj jeszcze do tego lekko szalonego współlokatora socjopatę i wyobraź sobie, że oto dokładnie sytuacja w jakiej znajduje się Dr. John Hamish Watson.  
John doskonale wiedział, że pan Holmes nie będzie łatwym współlokatorem, ale dla tego wspaniałego uczucia krwi buzującej w żyłach, niezwykłego pobudzenia i przede wszystkim tak szczęśliwego i beztroskiego Sherlocka jest warto. W tym momencie nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie innego życia.  
Nigdy nie myślał o sięganiu po narkotyki. Historia jego siostry działała na niego wystarczająco, aby odstraszyć go od alkoholu, pomijając rzadkie okazje. Poza tym, czasy studiów dawno minęły. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że myślał o ustatkowaniu się. To nie wchodziło w grę. Po latach spędzonych w armii nie myślał o małżeństwie, dzieciach i domu na przedmieściach. Dla niektórych mogło się to wydawać dziwne, ale bieganie ulicami Londynu, skakanie po dachach i nacisk broni gotowej do użycia na jego plecach- nie wiedział jak długo to potrwa ale zamierzał cieszyć się chwilą, bo w tym momencie był wyrwany z szarej rzeczywistości. Nie potrzebował już pomocy psychologa. To była dla niego najlepsza terapia. W końcu coś się działo.  
Jeżeli mówimy już o adrenalinie przejdźmy do momentu, w którym John uświadomił sobie coś bardzo ważnego. Przez całe życie myślał o sobie jako o modelowym mężczyźnie- był lekarzem i żołnierzem. Myślał też, że mogą interesować wyłącznie kobiety. Jednak kiedy twoje życie obraca się o 180 stopni i przez większość swojego czasu biegasz za swoim genialnym współlokatorem, nie wiesz już dłużej co o sobie myśleć. To był jeden z momentów euforii, gdy po sprawie wbiegli do 221b szybko oddychając, śmiejąc się i uśmiechając, jakby byli parą nastolatków. Włosy Sherlocka były lekko wilgotne i potargane, tworząc na głowie detektywa jeszcze większy bałagan niż zwykle. Jeżeli miałbyś okazję przyjrzeć się bliżej, to zauważyłbyś, że jego policzki są lekko zaróżowione od dziko pulsującej krwi, a źrenice rozszerzone tak, że jasna tęczówka prawie znika. Sherlock zdążył też pozbyć się już płaszcza i zdejmując szalik zahaczył i rozpiął 2 górne guziki koszuli odsłaniając część swojego torsu. John był opalony słońcem Afganistanu, ale Sherlock był blady nawet jak na kogoś, kto większość życia spędził w Anglii. Można powiedzieć, że jego skóra była wręcz alabastrowa, praktycznie bez skazy, miękka, sporadycznie zaznaczona małymi znamionami. John zrozumiał, że po prostu się gapił. Sherlock też chyba to zauważył, bo po rzuceniu doktorowi spojrzenia zapiął niższy guzik. Mimo tego pozostali ciężko oddychający, oparci o ścianę, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i wyeksoponowanymi szyjami. Zwłaszcza długa i smukła szyja Sherlocka z wyraźnie zarysowanym jabłkiem Adama była czymś, na co nawet John zwrócił uwagę. Dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądaliby jakby właśnie mieli za sobą męczący i bardzo satysfakcjonujący seks. John musiał odwrócić swoją uwagę, bo zaczął czuć się odrobinę niezręcznie.  
\- Skoro jest już po sprawie, możesz w końcu coś zjeść. Angello Ci odpowiada, czy masz jakieś inne pomysły?  
\- Wiesz, że to tylko transport. Skoro już muszę jeść, możemy pójść gdziekolwiek Ci się podoba.  
\- Więc Angello. Pewnie znowu wystawi nam świece.  
\- Ten facet jest uosobieniem współczesnego romantyzmu.  
Mimo że dopiero skończyli się śmiać, to znowu nie mogli złapać oddechu. Cieszyło to Johna, bo Sherlock naprawdę rzadko szczerze się uśmiechał, a to było warte każdego ryzyka jakie dziś podjęli. John jednak czul, że zacierają powoli granicę przyjaźni. Mieszkali razem, dzielili rachunki, jedli i rozwiązywali sprawy, troszczyli się o siebie i chronili nawzajem. John może nie był tak mądry jak jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant ale był bystry i jego pytania niejednokrotnie nasuwały Sherlocka na nowy tor myślenia. Będąc szczerym, to jedyne czego nie dzielili to życie seksualne. Co Johnowi wydawało się niemożliwe, bo to przecież Sherlock, zawsze poślubiony swojej pracy. Tak rzadko zawracał sobie głowę tak błahymi czynnościami jak sen, czy jedzenie, że czytelnicy jego bloga czasami zastanawiali się, czy nie jest to przypadkiem postać fikcyjna, więc dlaczego miałby sobie zawracać głowę tak czymś zwierzęcym jak seks, gdy dla świata zakładał maskę zimnego i niedostępnego wysokofunkcjonującego socjopaty. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić sobie na utratę kontroli, zwyczajne zatracenie się i zdjęcie maski. Musiał zawsze i wszystko trzymać w garści, mieć dopracowane i zaplanowane. Nawet jeśli zdobył by się już na takie coś, to John nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałoby paść akurat na niego. Był niskim doktorem, zakopanym pod warstwą swetrów. Sherlock z kolei mógł mieć każdego. Pomijając istotę detektywa, którą był masywny intelekt, to był on cholernie seksowny. Znaczy się, oczywiście, obiektywnie mówiąc, z anatomicznego punktu widzenia. A jednak to dopiero pojawienie się w jego życiu doktora Watsona zainicjowało w nim widoczne zmiany i nie widział tego tylko on. Cały cholerny Scotland Yard, gazety i połowa, jeśli nie cały blog brał ich za parę. Jak czuł się postawiony przed tym faktem? Cóż, dla doktora nadszedł czas przepełniony nierozładowanym napięciem seksualnym.


	2. Wanilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chyba nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić ile podtekstu może sobie kryć to jedno słowo.

John wszedł do mieszkania na Baker Street i pokierował się do kuchni. Mimo usilnych starań nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jak się tu znalazł i co robił przed chwilą, lecz to wydawało się mało istotne w tym momencie. Tego dnia było wyjątkowo słonecznie, co wydawało się być miłą odmianą w wiecznie szarym, chłodnym i nieustannie skąpanym w deszczu Londynie. Wiązka światła, która wpadała przez okno eksponowała wyjątkowo zakurzone wnętrze mieszkania i ujawniała zwykle niewidoczne zacieki na zestawie zlewek stojących na blacie. Wraz ze słońcem przyszły też niestety upały i to, co głównie czuł teraz John to nieznośne gorąco. To zdecydowanie nie była pogoda na swetry, więc John musiał zrezygnować ze swojej bawełnianej fortecy na rzecz zwykłego t-shirt’u. To nie było wcale takie złe. Oprócz chłodnej ulgi jaką dawało pozbycie się grubej tkaniny, pokazywało to, że John nadal trzymał się w całkiem niezłej formie. Jeśli bawełniana koszulka była wystarczająco obcisła, a dodatkowo lekko wilgotna od wydzielanego przez skórę potu, to można było zauważyć kształty jeszcze lekko zarysowanych mięśni – spuścizna Afganistanu i wynik trybu życia uwzględniającego skakanie po dachach. Czując, że zasycha mu w gardle, postanowił że weźmie coś chłodnego z lodówki. Sok pomarańczowy wyglądał wyjątkowo smacznie. Zaraz. John nie kupował soku, a Sherlock raczej nie był osobą, która wychodzi po spontaniczne zakupy. Doktor był jednak wyjątkowo spragniony. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie żaden głupi żart ani eksperyment i ten sok nie miał kontaktu z żadnymi odczynnikami chemicznymi, ani płynami ustrojowymi. Stał tak jeszcze chwilę, jakby naprawdę zahipnotyzowany przyjemnym chłodem lodówki. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk niskiego i przyjemnego głosu detektywa:

\- Jeżeli Cię to zastanawia, to w soku nie ma niczego potencjalnie niebezpiecznego, ani niczego co dla przeciętnego człowieka mogłoby uchodzić za obrzydliwe.  
John spojrzał w kierunku Sherlocka i uniósł jedną brew w grymasie zdziwienia.  
\- Nie dosypałem, ani nie dolałem tam też żadnej substancji odurzającej. To po prostu najzwyklejszy w świecie sok.  
\- Pani Hudson go przyniosła?  
\- nie, skąd ten pomysł?  
\- nie mów mi, że ty Sherlock Holmes zdobyłeś się na coś tak błahego, jak wybranie się do sklepu po sok.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie myślisz chyba, że będziemy pić to świństwo z kartonu. Bardzo dziękuję za koncentrat dosładzany fruktozą. Wycisnąłem go sam. Uprzedzając twoje pytania, tak, nudziło mi się bardzo, ale perspektywa wyjścia na dwór w taką pogodę jest dla mnie nierealna. 15 minut na słońcu i moja skóra zaczyna być rumiana. Muszę dbać o swój wizerunek! Poza tym smacznego.

John nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie oznaczało to wcale, że był zszokowany zachowaniem detektywa. Wiedział po prostu, że odzywanie się tylko po to, aby zapełnić ciszę nie działało w przypadku Sherlocka, więc John nie fatygował się i po prostu nic nie mówił. Jego wzrok skupił się na tym, jak ubrany był pan Holmes. Biała, jedwabna koszula była w większości rozpięta, jedynie na dole spajało ją kilka guzików. Jego częściowo odsłonięta klatka piersiowa była błyszcząca od zaschniętego wcześniej potu, a na jej górnej części znajdowały się niezbyt gęste, lekko poskręcane, ledwie widoczne włoski w ciepłym odcieniu. Od tego miejsca, aż do żuchwy skórę znaczyły małe pieprzyki, które nie były skazą, a wręcz przeciwnie – ozdobą, małymi detalami, subtelnym wykończeniem. John zastanawiał się, gzie jeszcze te małe znamiona znaczą bladą skórę detektywa. Na jego ramionach spoczywał przewiązany w pasie, sięgający do kolan, granatowy szlafrok. Chyba był wykonany z satyny, ale John mógł się mylić, miał za to pewność do tego, że był cholernie drogi. I cóż, to było wszystko, co składało się w tym momencie na jego garderobę. No może z wyjątkiem bokserek. John miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję, ale po pewnym incydencie z udziałem prześcieradła i rozgrywającym się w pałacu Buckingham nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności. To co nie stanowiło jednak większego zdziwienia to fakt, że detektyw był bosy. Ale te nogi! Lata pościgów po Londyńskich ulicach sprawiły, że jego łydek nie powstydziłby się żaden młody sportowiec. Rozległ się dźwięk cichego odchrząknięcia.  
\- John, czy jestem jakąś anomalią, że tak zawzięcie badasz mnie wzrokiem? Coś nadzwyczajnego?  
\- Nie, ja tylko…- zaczął doktor, ale urwał z zakłopotaniem, masując się nerwowo dłonią po karku.  
Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział. Wziął jedynie zlewkę wypełnioną jasną masą, która musiała być chłodna, sądząc po obecności kropel po zewnętrznej stronie szkła. Wetknął w nią tekturową rurkę w czerwono- białe wzory, zacisnął na niej usta i zaczął powoli sączyć zawartość. Johnowi mogło się wydawać, ale czuł subtelny zapach wanilii. A może to jego mózg mu to podsuwał? Boże, czy był aż tak sfrustrowany, że nawet zapach zwykłej wanilii przywoływał takie skojarzenia? Świat używa zdecydowanie zbyt wielu metafor. Wracając do detektywa, nie można pominąć jego dosyć dużych, pełnych ust, zaciśniętych ciasno wokół papierowej słomki, co znacznie eksponowało górną wargę, nad którą detektyw był gładko ogolony. Reakcja Johna była może zbył widoczna, bo o ile jego ciągłe oblizywanie warg było czymś częstym, to doktor raczej nie przygryzał ust aż do odczucia bolesnego pieczenia. Ciśnienie sprawiło, że policzki detektywa zassały się do środka, jeszcze bardziej eksponując jego kości policzkowe. Czy on robił to specjalnie? Jeśli tak to na Johna na pewno działało. To i jego średniej wielkości zadarty nos sprawiało wrażenie wręcz kobiecej twarzy, ale w dziwny sposób nie ujmowało to niczego z męskości detektywa. To mogłoby się wydawać nieco nierealne, ale przy Sherlocku Holmesie nie było mowy o jakichkolwiek normach. We wszystkich aspektach życia był odchyleniem od średniej. Można pomyśleć, że czasami robił to specjalnie, żeby zbadać reakcję szarego obywatela, ale to po prostu był Sherlock. John chyba zdążył przywyknąć do większości z jego dziwactw.

\- Myślisz nad czymś, więc za chwilę będziesz chciał zadać pytanie. Na początek pewnie pójdzie, dlaczego jestem tak ubrany. Nie, wcześniej. Tak, mam pod spodem bokserki. Mój strój wynika z nieznośnego upału, dla którego ty z kolei pozbyłeś się swetra. Tak ja jem, mimo że nie jestem do tego zmuszany. Musiałem się jakoś ochłodzić, a okazało się, że kostki lodu nie są do końca odkryciem kulinarnym. Do tego okazało się, że w Speedy’s mają całkiem niezły shake waniliowy.  
\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz wanilii. Nie jest dla ciebie za prosta?  
\- Nie, wanilia jest cudowna i wcale nie jest tak podstawowym smakiem jak wszystkim się wydaje. Z dobrym akompaniamentem można wydobyć jej właściwy smak. Jeżeli skupisz na niej wszystkie zmysły, to może być lepsza od wszystkich innych wariantów. Ale z niczym nie można przesadzać, bo w końcu się nudzi. Dobrze jest czasami poprzeplatać wariacjami, prawda doktorze?

John dalej stał wpatrzony w Sherlocka usilnie próbując nie przygryźć już podrażnionej dolnej wargi. Czy to był jego nowy nałóg? Nie wiedział już czy prowadzą z Sherlockiem tę samą rozmowę. Detektyw mógł równie dobrze mówić po prostu o przyprawie, ale brzmiało to jak opis jego preferencji seksualnych. Szanse były równe. Na karku Johna pojawiło się kilka nadprogramowych kropel potu. Co powinien odpowiedzieć? Co chciał odpowiedzieć? Jego ostatnie doświadczenia z tą samą płcią obejmowały całowanie się na imprezie, ale nie pamiętał czy mu się to nawet podobało. Jego wspomnienie było mgliste. Poza tym to były studia, wtedy wszyscy eksperymentowali. No i nikt nie powiedział, że John był wtedy do końca trzeźwy. Armia była inną historią. Chyba każdy wie jak to się mówi " Co działo się w armii, zostaje w armii". Sherlock nie dał mu zbyt długiego czasu na odpowiedź. Odstawił zlewkę i zaczął kroczyć w kierunku Johna. Skierował wargi na jego lewy policzek, a następnie zbliżył się bliżej ucha, muskając delikatnie skórę, jakby ją całując. Małe, jasne i zwykle niewidoczna włoski na karku Johna podniosły się teraz i towarzyszyły powstałej już gęsiej skórce.

\- A ty doktorze? Wolisz wanilię, czy może lubisz eksperymentować? Czy trzymasz się schematu prostego człowieka, czy te swetry skrywają coś więcej niż zawsze gotowe mięśnie? Czy dreszcz emocji lubisz przenosić na inne płaszczyzny? – wyszeptał detektyw, po czym powoli przesunął językiem wzdłuż opalonej skóry na szyi Johna. Doktor ciężko przełknął. Słońce mocniej przypiekło jego skórę. 

Chwilę potem leżał w swoim łóżku. Pomyślał, że powinien czuć ulgę, że to był jedynie sen, to w głowie pojawiło się ukłucie żalu. Naprawdę miał ochotę na więcej. Czuł pieczenie na dolnej wardze i było mu dosyć gorąco. Zarzucił szlafrok na piżamę i zszedł na dół. Detektyw stał oparty o blat z telefonem w jednej ręce. Drugą zajmowała mu zlewka z waniliowym deserem! Naprawdę? Już nie wiedział co myśleć. Na samo wspomnienie snu, z którego dopiero co się obudził poczuł napływ krwi w podbrzuszu. Pomyślał, że jeśli zaraz nie pójdzie pod prysznic, to skompromituje się przed Sherlockiem. Detektyw podniósł wzrok z nad ekranu. Jego uważny wzrok przez chwilę studiował Johna.

\- Jak się spało? - zapytał po chwili.  
\- Dobrze – rzucił zwięźle. Rozmowa z detektywem była ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej w tym momencie marzył. Ale nic z tego. Grymas Sherlocka wskazywał na to, że zaraz rzuci jakąś uwagę.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że jestem prawie pewien, że coś ci się śniło, ale Afganistan raczej nie powodował wcześniej przygryzania warg. Nie można też zlekceważyć innych oczywistych oznak – wzrok Holmesa pokierował się trochę niżej, niż na brzuch Johna – Więc kto miał zaszczyt występować w twoim śnie?

John wiedział, że to było pytanie, na które Sherlock nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Mógł być teraz zażenowany, albo udawać, że nic się nie stało. Zdecydował się na prysznic. Naprawdę go teraz potrzebował.


	3. Rzęsy z norek i włoska skóra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem trochę inaczej.  
> To rozdział, którego nie byłam pewna.

John twierdził, że raczej nie założy już koszulki z logiem zespołu. Liceum miał już dawno za sobą. Twierdził też, że czasy skóry i lakieru do włosów pogrzebał razem z innymi krępującymi wspomnieniami na temat swojej przeszłości. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty przywoływać obrazu siebie z tamtego okresu. Nie wiedział dlaczego twierdził wtedy, że najlepszym sposobem manifestacji jego młodzieńczych poglądów, chęci walki z systemem i zmienienia świata będzie drastyczna zmiana wizerunku. Zawzięcie próbował pozbyć się tego obrazu z głowy przez lata. Skąd więc do cholery Sherlock ma to zdjęcie? Czuł, że Harry maczała w tym palce. Teraz mógł zapomnieć o spokoju na najbliższe kilka dni.  
\- John, nalegam abyś się zgodził, to jedna z bardziej interesujących spraw na jakie napotkałem, a wiesz, że ciężko jest wniknąć do tego środowiska. Zwykły dziennikarz zostanie tylko pobieżnie oprowadzony. Ja muszę poznać ich struktury.  
\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz sam?  
\- Ach, John. Dobrze wiesz, że pracujemy razem. Czasami nawet jesteś przydatny. No i do tego to świetna rozrywka. Nie chciałeś nigdy spróbować?  
\- Nawet nie mam pojęcia od czego zacząć.  
\- To akurat nie problem. Z góry założyłem, że się zgodzisz, więc postanowiłem zrobić mały research. Internet okazał się bardzo pomocny w tej sprawie.  
Sherlock uwielbiał się przebierać. Podczas tych kilku lat przeszli przez cały kalejdoskop przeróżnych strojów – od zawziętych fanów średnio popularnego punkowego zespołu( Sherlock chyba chciał naprawdę zdenerwować Johna, bo tą sprawę podjęli zaraz po tajemniczym dostaniu się zdjęcia w ręce detektywa), po obrzydliwie bogatych członków szkoły jeździeckiej ( John nadal nie wie dlaczego pofarbowanie włosów na jasny blond było konieczne ale Sherlock pewnie chciał po prostu przekonać się jak wyglądają). Jednak to wzbudzało w Johnie dziwny niepokój nawet wtedy, gdy ktoś robił to na serio. Ale John uwielbiał próbować nowych rzeczy i wychodzić ze swojej strefy komfortu. Poza tym, album ze zdjęciami w dziwnych przebraniach sam się nie uzupełni. Przyszła pora na dogłębne poznanie środowiska Drag Queen. John nigdy nie pomyślał, że skończy oglądając na Youtube tutorial’e mówiące jak wykonać makijaż ze swoim współlokatorem.  
Nie wiedział nawet do czego służy połowa z rzeczy, które Sherlock kupił. Ani ile na to wydał. O ile stroje nie stanowiły większego problemu ( Może z wyjątkiem gorsetu i fiszbin ) to z makijażem musieli zasięgnąć pomocy. Mycroft nawet nie wysłuchał ich do końca, gdy dowiedział się o co chodzi, Donavan nawet nie pytali, a Molly utrzymywała, że nie miała czasu przyjść. Chociaż, gdyby Sherlock zaproponował to jako spotkanie w 2 osoby, to szanse na odmowę byłyby niewielkie. Za to pani Hudson okazała się bardzo pomocna w tej sprawie, co skłoniło ich do zastanowienia się nad przeszłością kobiety. Gdy poszukali trochę bardziej, zobaczyli rzeczy, które Sherlockowi trudno będzie usunąć z pałacu pamięci. John nie poznał samego siebie. Na głowie miał dosyć nieprzyjemną w odczuciu perukę w kolorze platynowego blondu. Włosy spływały na jego ramiona, a na końcach były lekko pokręcone. Obydwoje musieli pozbyć się z twarzy prawie każdego włosa ( Pomijając fakt, że na twarzy detektywa rzadko kiedy było widać jakiekolwiek włosy), co doprowadziło do bardzo nieprzyjemnego i bardzo bolesnego incydentu z depilatorem. John zaczął się zastanawiać czym jest w porównaniu do tego rana postrzałowa. Zastanawiał się też, ile produktów można tak naprawdę nosić na twarzy. Niemożliwy dla niego do zidentyfikowania pomarańczowy produkt, aby zakryć brodę, podkład, korektor, puder i jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, których nie jest w stanie zapamiętać. Dlaczego kobiety matowią skórę, żeby zaraz potem dodać jej blasku? Jakim cudem widzą wszystko przez wachlarz sztucznych rzęs? W jaki sposób można używać rąk mając na paznokciach tipsy? Nie wspominajmy nawet o sposobach na ukrycie pewnych rzeczy, które skłoniły Johna do ponownego przemyślenia, czy na pewno chce brać w tym udział. Po Sherlocku ciężko było poznać, że gdzieś głęboko pod tą powłoką znajduje się mężczyzna. Detektyw postawił na falowane włosy w odcieniu ciemnego brązu. Na powiekach błyszczał złoty cień, którego wykończenie było chyba metaliczne, ale John nie był ekspertem. W załamaniu powieki znajdował się brąz, a pod dolnymi rzęsami róż, co sprawiało, że tęczówka detektywa wyglądała prawie jak rtęć. Po jaką cholerę potrzebne mu były rzęsy z norek, jeżeli miał zamiar wykorzystać je, John miał nadzieję, tylko raz? Na jego pełnych ustach znajdowała się ciemnoczerwona pomadka, wyjeżdżająca poza usta tak, aby odrobinę złagodzić ostro zarysowaną górną wargę, którą zwieńczała głęboka rynienka nosowa pokrytą rozświetlaczem. Holmes miał na sobie długą, pokrytą brokatem sukienkę, której kolor był czymś pomiędzy czerwienią a fioletem. Miała długi rękaw, opiętą górę z niezbyt dużym dekoltem. Opinała się dosyć mocno na pośladkach detektywa, co nie trzeba chyba wspominać przygryzienie wargi doktora, który musiał się opanować, bo po tak starannych przygotowaniach nie chciał sygnalizować swojej męskości. Na wysokości kolan rozszerzała się i lekko ciągnęła po ziemi. Na nogach miał czarne, ostro zakończone, wysokie szpilki, w których uczył się chodzić przez ostatnie kilka dni. John zdecydował się na nieco niższe, a i tak wątpił, że uda mu się w nich wytrzymać całą noc.  
\- Co myślisz John? To chyba jedno z naszych bardziej dopracowanych przebrań.  
\- Powinni chyba martwić się o konkurencję.  
\- Och, chyba jeszcze nie widziałeś wszystkiego John. Jesteśmy niczym w porównaniu do głównych zawodników w tej branży. To co dopiero zobaczysz, to będzie prawdziwym show. Dzisiaj powinna pojawić się sama śmietanka: Divine, Alexis, ChiChi, RuPaula.  
\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnej z nich ale musisz przyznać, że poszło nam to nie tak wcale najgorzej.  
\- Jestem zadowolony z efektu, ale to nie my mamy dzisiaj błyszczeć. Nie zapominaj, że nadal robimy to dla sprawy. To czy dla nas będzie to zabawą jest dzisiaj na drugim miejscu. Twoim zadaniem będzie się dowiedzieć, kto był konkurencją dla naszej ofiary. Ja postaram się zaczerpnąć informacji od tych, z którymi pozostawała w dobrych kontaktach.  
\- co właściwie było szczególnego w tej ofierze?  
\- Po pierwsze, była drag queen, to już jest coś innego, niż zajmujemy się zawsze. Co do ciała, to została uduszona. Przy ciele znaleziono katrtkę z napisem po łacinie. Nie miał większego sensu, to było coś w rodzaju fanatycznej wyroczni. Na ciele nie było odcisków palców, włosów, naskórka ani nasienia. Zostało porzucone w toalecie lokalu.  
\- Co zostało napisane?  
\- Przetłumaczyłem i brzmiało to tak – Detektywowi zajęło kilka sekund, aby wydobyć informację z pałacu pamięci – „ Lecz on spochmurniał na te słowa i odszedł zasmucony, miał bowiem wiele posiadłości”.  
\- Nic mi to nie mówi.  
\- Mi też niewiele wyjaśnia. To jakieś słowa wyrwane z kontekstu. Google również nic nie mówi na ten temat.  
Miejsce z początku wydawało się skromne, ale dopiero po wkroczeniu do środka widać było cały jego przepych. Dominowała czerwień i złoto. Nie brakowało elementów, które bez wątpienia były wykonane z prawdziwej skóry i futra. Nad głowami wisiały kryształowe żyrandole. W bocznej części znajdowały się okrągłe stoliki ze srebrną zastawą i kryształowymi naczyniami. Na końcu znajdowała się scena, która była jak na razie zasłonięta ciężką, czerwoną kurtyną. Sherlock miał rację. Nie wyróżniali się zbytnio z tłumu. W Sali znajdowali się wyłącznie mężczyźni, chociaż w niektórych przypadkach John miał spore wątpliwości. Co jakiś czas pomiędzy gośćmi kręcili się kelnerzy, którzy rozdawali kieliszki z szampanem.  
\- Powiedz mi , w jaki sposób dostaliśmy się do tego miejsca?  
\- Mycroft był oporny, ale uwierz mi, są rzeczy, o których nie chciał, żeby dowiedziała się królowa.  
Zbliżała się godzina 22. Ani Sherlock, ani John nie zdobyli żadnych informacji, które w jakikolwiek sposób doprowadziłyby do jakiegokolwiek postępu. W jednej chwili nastąpiło wzburzenie tłumu. Jedni zaczęli szybko wychodzić , inni pchać się na przód, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Detektyw zdjął buty i zaczął podążać na przód. John zrobił to samo i poszedł za nim. W toalecie znaleziono kolejną ofiarę. Przy niej leżała koperta. Detektyw podniósł i zabrał skrawek papieru. Więc ofiara nie była jedyna. Sherlock uśmiechał się już na myśl o seryjnym mordercy, ale opanował się usłyszawszy znaczące odchrząknięcie Johna.  
\- Dzwoń po Lestrade’a, musimy zbadać ten tekst, a w tym tłumie nie da się nic zrobić.  
Wrócili na Baker Street i tylko szybko zmienili stroje na coś, co w końcu pozwalało Johnowi oddychać. Detektyw, jeszcze w całym makijażu, ale już przebrany i bez peruki (wyglądał komicznie) usiadł w fotelu i wyciągnął list znaleziony przy ofierze.  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- Chwila, już tłumaczę – Detektyw utkwił wzrok w ekranie telefonu .  
\- „Wówczas przyprowadzono mu opętanego, którzy był niewidomy i niemy. Uzdrowił go, tak że niemy mógł mówić i widzieć” Tusz wygląda na dosyć tani, skuwka lekko stępiona. Skąd pochodzi ten tekst?  
John wziął kartkę i przepisał tekst w okno wyszukiwarki. Większość wyników dotyczyła tego samego.  
\- Sherlock, to fragment biblii.  
\- Widzę John – powiedział Sherlock znad ramienia doktora z oczami skupionymi na ekranie komputera. – dokładnie ewangelia świętego Mateusza Rozdział 17, werset 22.  
John wpisał w wyszukiwarkę treść także pierwszej wiadomości.  
\- Ewangelia świętego Marka rozdział 12, werset 22 – powiedział Sherlock, po czym już po chwili był przy biurku, przekopując się przez stertę papierów.  
\- To jest to John. Nie wierzę, że zabójca jest aż tak głupi. Teraz pozostaje już tylko czekać. Za 5 dni będzie potrzebna broń, naszykuj się.  
\- Czekać na co?  
\- Oznaczenia rozdziałów i wersetów to czas John. Zabójca chyba cierpiał na przerost ego, skoro twierdził, że tylko on jest w stanie na to wpaść. Pierwsza ofiara buła przypadkowa, druga została zamordowana dzisiaj i liczby się zgadzają 12, godzina 22. Następna będzie 17, również o tej samej godzinie.  
\- Dlaczego morderca miałby podać czas i miejsce zbrodni?  
\- Oni kochają czuć się mądrzy. Nakręca ich myśl, że mają przewagę. Myślą, że są sprytni i nikt nie może ich przechytrzyć. W tym przypadku nasz delikwent myśli, że ludzie są tak głupi, że nie potrafią tego rozgryźć, mając wszystko na tacy. Prawie się nie pomylił, jeżeli chodziło mu o Scottland Yard. Musimy niestety poinformować Lestrade’a, bo inaczej znowu zwali na nas całą papierkową robotę. Jeżeli martwi Cię to , to nie będziemy musieli się znowu przebierać.  
Nadszedł dzień akcji. Tym razem przybyli na miejsce jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem. Wypadło na to, że musieli zaczekać w jednej z toalet i jeżeli na Detektywie nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia, to dla Johna była to sytuacja dosyć niekomfortowa. Ale buł przecież żołnierzem, umiał przecież powściągnąć swoje instynkty. Na jego szczęście kabina nie była dosyć ciasna ale zdecydowanie nie było to mowy o takiej rzeczy jak przestrzeń osobista. Detektyw miał na sobie idealnie skrojony garnitur z czarnej matowej, ale dosyć miękkiej tkaniny, fioletową koszulę, która była dosyć obcisła i miała rozpięty najwyższy guzik pod szyją. Na nogach miał czarne buty z włoskiej, lakierowanej skóry, które kosztowały prawdopodobnie więcej niż połowa jego garderoby. Mówiąc w skrócie: wyglądał po prostu dobrze ale to można powiedzieć o nim zawsze. Dodatkowy lekki dreszcz emocji wywołany przebywaniem na sprawie powodował jednak, że Sherlock dużo zyskiwał w oczach Johna. Holmes spojrzał tylko w zapatrzonego w niego Johna i zmarszczył czoło. Chciał chyba rzucić jakąś uwagę, ale przypomniał sobie, że musi siedzieć cicho. Zaczął natomiast pisać coś w swoim telefonie. Chwilę potem John poczuł subtelne wibracje w swojej kieszeni.

21:34 Dlaczego tak patrzysz?. SH  
21:34 Patrzę? Siedzimy w kabinie w toalecie. Mam do wyboru ciebie albo ścianę.  
21:35 Wiesz, że nie musisz się podpisywać się gdy do mnie piszesz?  
21:36 Przyzwyczajenie. SH  
21:43 Sherlock Holmes przywiązany do czegoś? To dziwne.  
21: 45 Niestety ostatnio wykształciłem sobie poczucie sentymentu. W wolnej chwili zrobię porządek w pałacu.SH  
21:55 To nie aż takie złe.  
Złapali na chwilę kontaktu wzrokowego. Ktokolwiek mógł czuć się niezręcznie, ale przy Sherlocku nic nie było tym, na co wyglądało. Detektyw rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na chwilę takiej intymności z kimkolwiek.  
21:57 Sprawa John. Bądź gotowy. SH  
O równej 22 do kabiny obok weszły 2 osoby. Jeden z gości oraz kelner. Zaczekali chwilę ale dźwięku jaki wydaje duszona osoba nie da się raczej pomylić. Sherlock wysłał do Lestrade’a sms’a z sygnałem, że mogą wkraczać. Otworzyli drzwi i zastali delikwenta i walczącą jeszcze ofiarę ze ściereczką przyłożoną do ust. John odciągnął kelnera od ofiary, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że człowiek o takiej posturze może skrywać taką siłę fizyczną. Sherlock wyrwał mu z rąk szmatkę i powąchał ją, po czym podszedł do ofiary i zaczął ją uspokajać. Wraz z pojawieniem się wsparcia ofiarę zabrali ratownicy, a sprawcę zabrał radiowóz. John i Sherlock pojechali taksówką, bo detektyw nie miał zamiaru jechać w wozie należącym do Policji.  
John usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko sprawcy. Sherlock jak zwykle stał. Oparł pełne dłonie pewnie o stół i pochylił się w jego stronę. Popatrzył przez dłuższy moment na jego twarz. Przesłuchania zawsze należały do niego. Ludzie natychmiast się poddawali, bo kto ma szansę oszukać człowieka, który wie o tobie wszystko po jednym spojrzeniu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
To pytanie było tylko jednak formalnością, bo detektyw nie lubił się tłumaczyć i wolał gdy osoba po drugiej stronie sama opowiedziała całą historię inspektorowi.  
\- To nie jest naturalne. Myślicie, że chciałem tu pracować. Przebywać wśród tych wynaturzeń i odszczepieńców. Bóg nas tak nie stworzył. Nie godzi się, aby takie kreatury kroczyły po Ziemi stworzonej przez Pana. Nie zważam na to, że to tylko przebranie lub praca. Najgorsi są ci, którym naprawdę się to podoba, ci którzy to lubią. Grzeszą przeciwko stwórcy.  
\- Wychodzimy John, myślę, że Inspektor doskonale sobie poradzi.  
Detektyw zaszedł jeszcze do biura. Położył zapakowane w plastikowe torebki 2 listy oraz ściereczkę. Oderwał jedną samoprzylepną karteczkę. Po czym napisał na niej jedno słowo, którego John nie był w stanie dojrzeć.  
\- Charakterystyczny słodki zapach. Jest prawdopodobnie nasączona chloroformem ale nasz sprawca albo jest niedoedukowany, albo jest fanem kina wykorzystującego nieautentyczne efekty specjalne. Żeby wyrządzić szkodę, ktoś musiałby wdychać to przez dobre kilka minut.  
I tak potoczyła się kolejna sprawa, czyli codzienność na Baker Street, gdzie znajdzie się miejsce dla wszystkich dziwactw.


	4. Trochę alkocholu i geografii cz.1

Popołudniowe słońce zdawało się już powoli zachodzić, tworząc różową poświatę, która wdzierała się przez okna do mieszkania i przyjemnie oświetlała i ogrzewała twarz doktora. John lubił łapać każdy, nawet znikomy ślad słońca w tym pochmurnym mieście. Przypominało mu to o latach spędzonych w Afganistanie, gdzie słońca było aż zbyt dużo. Myślał, że wracając tutaj nie wyjdzie z depresji jak ludzie żyjący w wioskach na północy, gdzie przez cały rok światła jest bardzo mało. Ale życie, które teraz prowadził było niczym Afganistan w pigułce: śmierć, adrenalina, wyścig z czasem i pakowanie się w sytuacje, z których nie wiesz czy wyjdziesz żywy. Zmieniła się tylko lokalizacja i kilka innych szczegółów: Afganistan na Londyn, pole walki na miejsce zbrodni oraz cała jednostka na jednego człowieka. Czy brakowało mu wojny?  
Cholernie za nią tęsknił. Czy działo się dobrze, czy źle, to była i nadal jest część jego życia i jego osobowości. To armia go ukształtowała, a potem wypluła na chłodne ulice Londynu. Ale czy naprawdę żałował tego, że znalazł się tu, gdzie jest teraz?  
Tutaj zyskał jeszcze jedną rzecz. Właściwie nie rzecz, a osobę. Niesamowitego i czasami cholernie denerwującego ale nadal genialnego jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta. Tak, John tęsknił ale nie żałował. Usiadł cicho w swoim fotelu z powodującym znośne gorąco, parującym kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w jednym punkcie na wysokości głowy ale John nie patrzył się na nic. Przed oczami nadal miał obrazy przeszłości spowodowane ciepłymi promieniami na skórze. Poczuł dużą i ciepłą dłoń, która delikatnie zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Może się to wydawać niemożliwe ale detektyw czasami przejawiał objawy ludzkości.  
\- Co się stało?  
Przed tym człowiekiem i tak nic nie ukryje, więc odpowiedź „nic się nie stało” albo „ wszystko w porządku” nie zdałaby egzaminu. Z resztą to nie było nic, co John pragnął specjalnie ukryć.  
\- Dzisiaj mija rok od momentu, w którym mnie postrzelono.  
Palce zacisnęły się odrobinę mocniej na ramieniu, które porywała dosyć rozległa blizna, po czym puściły. Detektyw usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko ze swoim kubkiem, który John zostawił mu wcześniej. Wpatrywał się w Johna. Źrenice lustrowały go od góry do dołu, po czym zatrzymały się na twarzy.  
\- Chciałbyś wrócić? – wybrzmiało pytanie ale mimika twarzy Sherlocka nie została zmieniona przez najmniejsze drgnięcie. John nie wie, czy pyta, bo naprawdę go to zastanawia, czy chce po prostu utwierdzić się we własnym przekonaniu. John nie odpowiada. Plusy i minusy w jego głowie wciąż toczą wojnę.  
\- Czy żałujesz, że tu jesteś?  
\- Nie. – odpowiedź Johna była krótka i szybka. Tego był pewien.  
Potem była tylko cisza. Nie wiedział jak długa.  
\- Chcesz się napić?  
John musiał chwilę zaczekać, zanim słowa do niego dotrą. Uniósł brew w grymasie zdziwienia. Sherlock Holmes i alkohol ? Nie wyobrażał tego sobie. Czy ta masywna głowa może przyjąć tyle alkoholu, co informacji? Może warto się przekonać.  
\- Czy ty, Sherlock Holmes proponujesz mi drinka?  
\- Wiesz, że się nie powtarzam  
\- Nie mamy nic tutaj, a nie będziemy przecież rozcieńczać etanolu. Jakieś konkretne miejsce, gdzie chcesz się wybrać?  
\- Tylko jedno?  
John wiedział, że w głowie czai się już jakaś myśl, która tylko czeka aby się wydostać. W końcu mieszkał z wariatem.  
\- Masz jakiś pomysł?  
\- Zawsze możemy pić według szerokości geograficznej.  
John wydał z siebie dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy westchnieniem, a śmiechem.  
\- To głupie. Poza tym, pomieszanie alkoholi z całego świata może być niezbyt rozsądnym pomysłem.  
\- Daj spokój John, w końcu jesteśmy w Anglii, rozsądek podczas picia nie jest naszą domeną. Poza tym, wymyślisz coś lepszego?  
\- To gdzie zaczynamy? – Zapytał, nie wiedząc do końca, czy naprawdę ma to na myśli. Ale co ma do stracenia. Nie stanie im się krzywda, a warto znać tolerancję na alkohol detektywa. Przy ich rutynie każda informacja jest potencjalnie przydatna.  
\- Na początek Nowa Zelandia. Większość, jak to w byłej kolonii jest brytyjska, ale Wina są godne polecenia. Więc The povidores. Jeżeli się nie mylę, a raczej tego nie robię, to 12 minut drogi.  
Detektyw zarzucił na ramiona swoją długą dwurzędówkę i sprawnym ruchem przewiązał przez szyję ciemnoniebieski szalik. John ograniczył się do swojej standardowej kurtki.  
...  
Usiedli przy stoliku. Miejsce było przyjemne. Nie na tyle eleganckie, żeby czuć się nieswojo ale nadal ładne. Lekko przygaszone, ciepłe światła pozwalały się dobrze widzieć i nie raziły zbytnio w oczy. Muzyka nie była zbyt żywa i głośna, żeby przeszkadzać w rozmowie. Zamówili 2 kieliszki wina z karty. Kelner musiał mocno się powstrzymywać, żeby nie obrzucić wzrokiem dwóch mężczyzn zamawiających jedynie wino. Kiedy czekali Sherlock niewiele się odzywał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Jeśli znasz kogoś na tyle długo, a dodatkowo z nim mieszkasz i towarzyszysz na miejscach zbrodni czujesz się komfortowo po prostu z nim przebywając. To nie jest spotkanie po latach, gdzie dowiadujesz się, że minęły cię już ciąża i dwa rozwody i spędzasz godziny nie przestając mówić co ciekawego wydarzyło się w twoim życiu. John po prostu przymknął powieki i cieszył się chwilą w towarzystwie przyjaciela, gdy akurat nikogo nie ścigali i Sherlock nie wysadził czegoś w powietrze. Czuł na sobie wzrok detektywa, który opał się o krzesło, założył jedną nogę na drugą złączył opuszki palców, opierając je o usta. W międzyczasie ich zamówienie zdążyło do nich dotrzeć. Nie zajęło długo, bo w końcu obejmowała tylko otworzenie oraz nalanie trunku. John zakręcił lekko kieliszkiem, powąchał wino, po czym wziął łyk. Pozwolił płynowi dotrzeć do wszystkich miejsc w jego jamie ustnej, obdarzonych receptorami smaku. Może nie był znawcą, ale wiedział jak mniej więcej pić wino. Sherlock natomiast z pewnością znał zasady etykiety ale zwyczajnie je olewał. Jednym pociągnięciem wypił prawie całą zawartość i lekko się skrzywił. John uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- No tak, w końcu jesteś człowiekiem, który umieszcza dwie kostki cukru w swojej kawie.  
\- Robię to ze względów strategicznych John. Skoro pobudzam się kofeiną, to mogę dodatkowo podnieść poziom energii cukrem. Smak przychodzi na drugim miejscu.  
\- A jednak siedzisz tu i pijesz ze mną alkohole posortowane według szerokości geograficznej.  
\- przypadkowy wybór rozrywki – detektyw odpowiedział za szybko ale John wiedział, że jeśli sam się nie domyśli o co chodzi, to nie jest w stanie tego z niego wyciągnąć. Pozostaje drążyć, a może po którymś kieliszku może detektyw w końcu ustąpi.   
\- Myślałem, że nie dopuszczasz do siebie istnienia słowa przypadkowy?  
\- Istnienie słowa, jak najbardziej dopuszczam.  
\- Wiesz co miałem na myśli.  
Nie spotkało się to jednak z odpowiedzią Sherlocka. Jeżeli detektyw zmieniał temat, to John nie ma szans na poznanie odpowiedzi. Gdy tylko przełknął ostatni łyk detektyw wstał.  
\- Jeżeli nie chcemy, żeby zajęło nam to tydzień, to proponuję następną lokalizację – odparł, będąc już w połowie zakładania płaszcza.  
\- Rosja?  
\- Tak. Nie bardzo dostępne są produkty z Azjatyckiej części, ale ogólnie ten kraj wiele osób kojarzy z wódką. Milk and Honey.  
\- Słucham?  
\- To nazwa następnego miejsca John.  
Cnd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czekajcie na ciąg dalszy rozdziału. Dzielę go, ponieważ spodziewam się, że będzie trochę dłuższy, a nie jestem w stanie uczyć się i pisać. :(


	5. Trochę alkoholu i geografii cz.2

W tym miejscu klimat był nieco inny. to, co otaczało Johna, to przede wszystkim drewno. Dosyć sporo drewna i do tego rozsądna ilość skóry. Światło było raczej przygaszone i w połączeniu z ciepłymi kolorami stwarzała silne poczucie komfortu. Brakowało tylko rozpalonego kominka i lekkiego zapachu eksperymentów chemicznych, a można było poczuć się tu prawie jak w domu. Normalnie siedliby przy barze ale nie było zbyt tłoczno, więc postanowili zająć jeden ze stolików. W tle leciał chyba łagodny Jazz, ale John nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi. Sherlock prawdopodobnie też. Wszystko, co nie było muzyką klasyczną, kasował. Twierdził, że w jego głowie nie ma miejsca na tak nieistotne rzeczy jak popkultura. Nie było też miejsca na układ słoneczny. Czy na obecnego premiera.  
Słyszeli wygłuszone rozmowy ludzi z sąsiadujących stolików i ledwo dochodzące do nich odgłosy z kuchni. Ta mieszanka pozwalała się zrelaksować. John oparł się o kanapę i rozprostował nogi. Czekali, aż kelner przyjdzie razem z zamówieniem. Pewnie znowu zostaną obdarzeni raczej nie najprzyjemniejszym spojrzeniem, gdy wezmą jedynie alkohol ale John nie proponował zamówienia czegokolwiek, tylko po to, żeby detektyw później to zostawił. Nie był typem człowieka, któremu lekką ręką przychodziło wyrzucanie jedzenia. Na wojnie widział zbyt wiele ludzi, a przede wszystkim dzieci, którym go brakowało. A Sherlock prawdopodobnie oleje wzrok kelnera. Opinia obcych ludzi była dla niego prawie tak nieistotna jak fakt, że Ziemia krąży dookoła Słońca.  
\- Będziemy tak po prostu siedzieć i zmieniać miejsce zaraz po opróżnieniu kieliszka?  
\- Możesz zadecydować o przebiegu wieczoru. Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy przerwali i badali sprawę. Z resztą ona musi dotrzeć do nas sama. Jeżeli będzie bardzo niezwykła albo trudna i pogmatwana to prędzej, czy później o niej usłyszymy. Nie chcesz słuchać chyba też kolejnej analizy i ciągu faktów na temat nowo poznanej osoby. Przerabialiśmy to już wiele razy, to krótkotrwała rozrywka dla umysłu, a rozbudzony będzie domagał się więcej.  
John uznał, że wypowiedź Sherlocka za zbędną komentarza ale czuł, że detektyw zaraz będzie miał coś do dodania.   
\- A może zobaczymy jaki mam na ciebie wpływ? Powiedz mi Johnie Watsonie, ile nauczyłeś się towarzysząc mi podczas pracy. Proszę, wykaż się. Odwróćmy role: Ty opiszesz mi wybraną osobę, a ja będę się świetnie bawił.  
\- Wiesz, że nasze umiejętności są bez porównania. Moje ego już na tym cierpi, gdy nieświadomie porównuję nasze umiejętności, a podupadło by jeszcze niżej gdybym chciał porównać nasze umiejętności, jeżeli chodzi o dedukcję. Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.  
\- Oh, John nie oceniaj siebie tak surowo. Może odstaję trochę od norm, ale brak mi wielu umiejętności, czy cech, które reszta uważa za dosyć powszechne. Nie kształtowałem w sobie tylu emocji na drodze szybkiego rozwoju emocjonalnego. Poza tym wiesz, że twoje towarzystwo jest dla mnie nieocenione. Gdyby nie ono, to znalazłbym się w jakiejś brudnej dziurze, jeszcze lekko odrętwiały, zastanawiając się, czy sięgnąć po kolejną dawkę, bo schodzenie z fazy będzie koszmarne, a kolejnej sprawy nie widać. Starałem się tego nie robić, ale muszę przyznać, że przywiązałem się do Ciebie. Jesteś mi potrzebny Johnie Watson.  
\- Więc dla innych istnieje tylko w odniesieniu do Ciebie? Nie ma Johna Watsona, tylko Sherlock Holmes i John Watson?  
\- Ludzie zawsze istnieją w odniesieniu do siebie. Jako rodzina, znajomi, pary. Z czasem nie kojarzy się nawet ich jako oddzielne jednostki. Ale czy to coś złego? Czy jedno zawsze musi być ważniejsze? W końcu cechy tych osób w jakimś stopniu się uzupełniają i tworzą między nimi relację. Skoro chcesz być jednostką, musisz przestać się porównywać, bo twoje ego cię zadręczy. Ale jeżeli aż tak nie chcesz, to możemy posiedzieć w milczeniu.  
\- Może spróbuję przy następnym drinku.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że alkohol nie jest twoim sprzymierzeńcem w tej materii. On jedynie spowolni i otępi twój umysł. Nie daj się prosić Johnie Watson. Sam musisz przyznać, że przy sprawie Powers’a nie poszło Ci najgorzej.   
Doktor westchnął ciężko. Teraz, dopóki tego nie zrobi, Sherlock nie da mu spokoju. Jest jak dziecko, które będzie płakać, dopóki nie da mu się zabawki. Ale czy tak właściwie aż tak nie chciał tego robić? Wiedział, że nie dorówna Sherlockowi ale mógł się przekonać, sam dla siebie, na ile go stać.  
\- Więc kogo? – Padło po dosyć długiej ciszy.  
\- To nie może być nikt zbyt daleko, bo z takiej odległości oku umykają istotne szczegóły. To nie może być też nikt zbyt blisko ani za tobą, bo zobaczy że jest obserwowana i od razu zmieni zachowanie. Niech to będzie kobieta, która siedzi 2 stoliki za moimi plecami.  
John przyjrzał się. Kobieta była dosyć ładna, brunetka, w czarnej sukience. Ale to tylko ogół. Teraz musiał skupić się na szczegółach.  
\- Kobieta jest zadbana. Włosy są w nienagannej formie. Końce były niedawno przycinane, ponieważ jeszcze łaskoczą jej kark. Nie widzę odrostu, więc włosy albo nie są farbowane, albo zrobiono to bardzo niedawno. Paznokcie średniej długości. Niedawno zrobione – jeszcze nie widzę odrostu u nasady, ale końce są lekko zdarte. Jej praca mogła by niszczyć dłonie, ale te są miękkie i zadbane. Droga biżuteria, ale nie widać obrączki, ani śladu po jej noszeniu. Makijaż jest zrobiony nienagannie i nie jest przesadzony. Czerwone usta mają być pewnego rodzaju pokusą? Jej nogi jednak w szpilkach czują się niekomfortowo. Przechyla stopę, ponieważ nie jest do nich przyzwyczajona. Nie chodzi często w takich butach, więc nie pracuje w biurze, a jednak wygląda elegancko, gdy siedzi sama w restauracji. Nie jest to specjalne wydarzenie, bo wtedy przyszłaby razem z partnerem, a nie na niego czekała. Pije wino ale nie za szybko. Nie zamówiła nic do jedzenia. Nie jest tu więc po to. Patrzy w stronę drzwi przy każdej wchodzącej osobie ale wzrok zatrzymuje tylko na tych, którzy wyglądają zamożnie. Szuka randki? Jest młoda i niezamężna. Jej ubrania i biżuteria są drogie, podobnie jak torebka. Dorobiła się dosyć szybko. Albo odziedziczyła stanowisko i szuka męża lub przygody, albo to ci panowie są źródłem jej utrzymania. Tyle mogę powiedzieć sam. Nie jestem w stanie wykluczyć dalszych scenariuszy. Jak wiele pominąłem?  
\- Pominąłeś kilka szczegółów ale nie były one bardzo istotne. Musze przyznać, że nie ma się czego wstydzić mój drogi Watsonie. Gdybym był dobry w prawieniu komplementów, to wiedz, że bym Ci go teraz przyznał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie długą przerwę. Kryzys egzystencjonalny nie zna pojęcia czasu. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały przyjdą szybciej ale nie chcę się do niczego zobowiązywać. Liczę na kilka słów wsparcia, bo chcę wiedzieć czy pisanie tej pracy ma jakiś sens. Ale milo byłoby doprowadzić historię do końca ;)


	6. Rozmowy o Bogu i samotności

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie było mnie tu sporo.  
> Po drodze straciłam wiarę i poczucie,że sensu tego przedsięwzięcia.  
> Ale jestem z powrotem.  
> Nie obiecuję, że zostanę

\- dodatkowo mogę powiedzieć, że obserwowałem ją już wcześniej i patrzy się na Ciebie od momentu naszego przybycia.  
\- Błędem byłoby stwierdzenie, ze obserwowałeś tylko ją. Od dłuższego już czasu obserwujesz ludzi, którzy obserwują mnie i porównujesz się z nimi. Nie masz się jednak czym martwić, nie szukam nowych przyjaciół. Wiesz doskonale, że wytrzymanie ze mną więcej niż tydzień jest niczym misja Kamikadze. - Sherlock powiedział wszystko jak zawsze szybko i na jednym tchu, do czego Watson zdążył już przywyknąć, ale dla kogoś przy pierwszej interakcji z detektywem było dużą przeszkodą w komunikacji. Przy całej wypowiedzi jego wyraz twarzy zostawał obojętny, ale można było zauważyć, że lewy kącik ust Sherlocka lekko się podniósł.  
\- A więc cieszy Cię moja zazdrość? - John nie do końca chciał używać tego słowa. W jego opinii było ono zarezerwowane dla ludzi na innym poziomie relacji, ale jak inaczej mógł to nazwać, kiedy czuł, że jedyną osobą jaką ma naprawdę blisko jest Sherlock. Nie mógł zbudować innych przyjaźni, bo pochłaniał cały jego czas oraz uwagę. Skutecznie odstraszał wszystkie osoby, czy to starych kolegów, czy potencjalne dziewczyny. Jeżeli Sherlock zajmie się kim innym, to John zostanie zupełnie sam, a osamotnienia boi się jak cholera. Całe życie jako ciepła i życzliwa osoba był otoczony przez ludzi, czy żył blisko kolegów z armii i nie wyobraża sobie być tak samotnym. Więc zazdrość jest słowem, które jest jak najbardziej na miejscu. Poza tym, chciał zbadać reakcję detektywa na to słowo.  
\- Tak, cieszy. Zauważyłeś już chyba, że jestem raczej osobą, która odbiera bycie w centrum czyjejś uwagi jako komplement i wcale nie czuję się z tym niekomfortowo.  
\- Wiesz co Sherlocku, myślę że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zostaniemy tutaj na dworze zrobiło się już strasznie zimno. - John wiedział, że przy rosyjskiej restauracji i serwowanych w niej trunkach mają spore szanse na porządne upicie się, a to prowadziło do niezwykłe rzadkich j zapewne w przekonaniu Sherlocka zbędnych momentów szczerości. Holmes albo myślał, że inni ludzie są w stanie odczytywać ludzi tak doskonale jak robi to on, albo nawet przy Johnie nie chce burzyć budowanego przez lata wizerunku. A Johnowi brakowało takich momentów " domowego szczęścia". Uwielbiał geniusz swojego towarzysza i codzienny pościg, ale nawet on musiał czasami odpocząć.  
Zimny, genialny, często arogancki i sarkastyczny. A może on po prostu po tych wszystkich latach życia wewnątrz swojej głowy już nie potrafi się otworzyć? Przecież stać go na człowieczeństwo i niemal dziecięcą radość i beztroskę. Czy nie był samotny, będąc zdanym samemu sobie i temu zbyt wielkiemu intelektowi?  
\- Nie wiem co chcesz ze mnie wyciągnąć John. Wiesz pewnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny i nadal trwasz, podczas gdy wszyscy początkowo oczarowani, za chwilę odwracają się, twierdząc że przytłaczam ich albo nie są już w stanie mnie znieść. Przez lata byłem skazany na towarzystwo swoje i co najwyżej strzykawki, bo zawsze byłem sam, już od dzieciństwa. Zawsze szukałem kogoś do podziwu lub kogoś mi równego. Doskonale wiem jak to brzmi ale dosyć późno zrozumiałem, że takiego kogoś nie znajdę. Nie myśl, że próbuję Cię teraz obrazić, ale to że szukam swojego dopełnienia i przeciwieństwa zrozumiałem dopiero wtedy, w Barts.- to ze strony Sherlocka była jak zawsze, szybka salwa wypowiedzi, ale Sherlock zawsze musi powiedzieć to co chce do końca, nawet gdyby miał przegadać samego Boga, jednak teraz jego wypowiedź została dziwnie urwana, jak gdyby mocno hamował się przed powiedzeniem czegoś do końca, ale i tak to, co zostało powiedziane wywarło na Johnie duże wrażenie. Detektyw bardzo niechętnie dzielił się przeszłością, chyba że sam ją z niego wydedukowałeś, więc takie wyznanie było wręcz zaszczytem. John miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie czerwieni się jak dziewica.  
\- Nie miałem zamiaru niczego z Ciebie wyciągać. Po prostu pomyślałem, że miło byłoby zostać już tutaj, gdy i tak krążyliśmy po Londynie, a miejsce jest całkiem przyjemne. Chyba mają nawet sekcję dla palących.  
\- To chyba nie ma większego znaczenia - detektyw podciągał rękaw swojej białej koszuli, dumnie eksponując 2 plastry nikotynowe przyklejone na bladej skórze, która była według Johna wyznacznikiem klasycznego piękna. Na Sherlocku wydawała się być tylko wykończeniem dla pięknej rzeźby pokroju Michała Anioła.  
\- Czy ona nadal Ci pomagają? Tęsknie spoglądasz na widok każdego palacza i mało co nie wciągniesz chmury dymu, gdy ktoś przechodzi. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że nie masz zbyt silnej woli.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym się ograniczać, kiedy mogę coś mieć. Problem z narkotykami był taki, że zaburzały moje funkcjonowanie i nie dawały mi wykonywać swojej pracy. Jedynie błogość i cisza. Jednak ucieczka od destrukcyjnego hałasu w mojej głowie była jeszcze bardziej destrukcyjna niż ja sam dla siebie. Papierosy mnie nie otępiają, ale nie chcę się im poddawać, aby potem nie być doręczonym przez ciągły głód. To, że zdarza mi się ulec i tak nie ma to większego wpływu na mój wyniszczony organizm. Tak więc, możemy tutaj zostać.  
\- Dla Ciebie nigdy nie ma ciszy?  
\- Jeżeli nie przysłuchuję się otoczeniu czyniąc dedukcje, wtedy to co słyszę w głowie nie daje mi spokoju. Każdy zalążek myśli musi dobrnąć do swojego końca, a każdą niewiadomą muszę sprawdzić - najlepiej sam. To daje największą satysfakcję. Ulga przychodzi we śnie. To jedyny moment ciszy - nie zdarza mi się śnić, albo jak raczej wiesz, ponieważ śnimy do kilku snów każdej nocy, nie zdarza mi się ich pamiętać. Ale sam sen nie przychodzi łatwo. Ciężko poukładać myśli spuszczone ze smyczy. Gdy już danej nocy uda mi się usnąć, a nie zdarza się to zawsze , wstaję wtedy późno. Zmęczone ciało walczy o każdą chwilę regeneracji, a dla pamięci to słodkie wspomnienie zarówno słodkiej jak i zgubnej utraty świadomości na kilka godzin.  
Z braku odpowiedzi John stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie zająć się następną kolejką. Powoli zaczął tracić rachubę i sam nie wiedział którą. Spora część czasu upłynęła im na nieznaczących rozmowach, czy czymś, co Sherlock uwielbiał - komentarzach na temat perfum przechodzących osób. Spora część na zwyczajnym siedzeniu i rozkoszowaniu się tak rzadko danym spokojem.  
\- Zawsze miałem wokoło siebie kogoś, kto mnie podziwiał, ale co mi z admiratora który nie może mnie zrozumieć. Nie wiem, czy przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie ktoś podjął się tego zadania. Byłem otoczony tłumem, ale przez cały czas odwrócony plecami. Ludzie byli wokoło jako bezkształtna masa, która od czasu do czasu trącała przypadkowo moje ramie przy szalonym pościgu o szczęście rodzinę i karierę, a ja wciąż stałem. Twierdziłem, że samotność jest tym co mnie chroni. Wierzyłem, że jeśli nie dopuszczę do siebie nikogo, nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi. Dla dzieci w szkole byłem zbyt dojrzały. Nie mieliśmy wspólnych zainteresowań i tematów do rozmów. Na studia poszedłem wcześniej, więc wszyscy mieli mnie za dziecko. Nie miałem czasu na dzieciństwo. Gnałem za nauką. Teraz możesz dostrzec momenty, gdzie zachowuję się jak nieznośne dziecko. W pewnym momencie było ze mną naprawdę źle. Byłem wręcz na skraju. Mówi się, że ludzie odbierają wtedy jedną z dwóch ścieżek.  
\- Narkotyki lub desperacka wiara - wtrącił cicho w w wypowiedź Sherlocka John.  
\- Wiesz jakie jest moje zdanie ma temat " Boga"- Sherlock zmienił ton za prześmiewczy przy końcu zdania - Nie tyle co wiara w niego, a zorganizowane formy religii działają na naiwnych ludzi jak narkotyk. Żyje im się świetnie, głosząc hasła jedności i miłości, ale co z tego jeśli dotyczy to tylko ich grupy. Usprawiedliwiają jedną godzinną wizytą w tygodniu rasizm, homofobię i seksizm. Pomińmy to. Co z ludźmi umierającymi z głodu, gdy sumy patriarchów wciąż rosną? Co z bezsensownymi wojnami wypowiedzianymi w jego imieniu? Ludzie podążają, bo to mniej wysiłku niż wyjście z bańki ignorancji.  
\- Więc pozostały narkotyki?  
\- Na początku było cudownie. Nie opuszczało mnie przeświadczenie, że mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Przecież co może zaszkodzić jedna dawka więcej. Mi? Przecież tak świetnie panuję nad swoimi instynktami. Od tej pory staram się nie dopuszczać do siebie czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zniewolić mój umysł i ciało. Wyjątek robię dla pracy i kawy.   
Cdn.


	7. Sherlock Holmes i tajemnica jego własnych emocji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Możecie traktować ten rozdział jako osobną historię lub umieścić go na linii czasowej przed rozdziałem 4.  
> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się po tak długiej przerwie, bo różni się ona od reszty rozdzialów.

**Sherlock's POV**

Według nauki buddyjskiej, najdoskonalszym umysłem wydaje się być umysł noworodka, ponieważ jego percepcja świata nie została jeszcze uwarunkowana poprzez wiedzę ani życiowe doświadczenie. Umysł może pozostać jednak prawie doskonały wraz z biegiem czasu, jeśli dba się o jego stan i pilnuje się tego, aby pamięć długotrwała nie stała się śmietnikiem pełnym bezużytecznych informacji. Choć Sherlock porządkował swój własny pałac pamięci nadzwyczaj często i dokładnie, to pozostawały w nim pokoje, które trzymał zamknięte, w obawie przed tym, że gdy przekręci klucz ich zawartość wydostanie się i zburzy harmonię, której budowaniem tak skrupulatnie zajmował się przez większość swojego życia. Ostatnimi czasy jednak pukanie z wewnątrz pokoju stawało się coraz głośniejsze i zaczęło zakłócać jego wielogodzinne wizyty we własnej głowie. Nigdy nie wierzył w żadnego rodzaju Boga, siłę wyższą czy niezwykłą energię. Był człowiekiem nauki i logiki, więc cokolwiek niemożliwego do zbadania nie stawało się rzeczą "do uwierzenia". Jednak czerpał z religii jeden element, który zawsze był do niej przywiązany, nie ważne z jakiego miejsca świata, o jakich fundamentach i zasadach. Był to trans jaki pozwalał utrzymać swój umysł przez chwilę nie zajętym żadną myślą, a jedynie skupionym na bodźcach z otoczenia. Samotna chwila we własnej głowie wolnej od myśli. Niektórzy nazwali ją modlitwą, inni medytacją.

Długie kąpiele nie były, jak wszystkim się wydawało manifestacją dramatyczności i teatralności zachowania Sherlocka, a właśnie momentami na zdjęcie maski i zacowanie względnego zdrowia psychicznego, ostatnio jednak coraz częściej nie udaje mu się utrzymywać umysłu w ryzach i wkradają się do niego emocje, przed którymi bronił się tak długo, że zaniedbywane kosztem informacji mogą uderzyć z siłą, z którą nie będzie dało się walczyć.  

Ale czym dokładnie były te emocje?

Jakkolwiek Sherlock nie próbowałby tego zignorować, to wręcz krzyczało   „ John Watson”. Z pewnością byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi, ale mniej niż…kim? Sherlock nie znał określenia na to aby opisać ich relację. Zwykle „poziomem wyżej niż przyjaźń” określa się relacje opartą na kontakcie seksualnym, a oni przecież do tego nie dążyli. Sherlock nawet nie wiedział czy w takie kontakty chciałby się kiedykolwiek angażować i nie wiedział też czemu John miałby dążyć do tego właśnie z nim. Nie wie nawet czy może nazwać to miłością, odkąd popkultura przerobiła ją na tyle sposobów, że ciężko jest to uczucie zdefiniować. Nie są parą w powszechnym tego słowa pojmowaniu, choć myśli, że mógłby znieść pocałunek, lub przytulanie na kanapie. Może nawet mogłoby to się mu spodobać. Jednak definiując miłość poprzez słodkie słowa i wręczanie kwiatów, to z pewnością byli ponad to. Dowiedli już, że są w stanie oddać za siebie życie.

Sherlock popatrzył na krople spadające z jego opuszek. Wydał ciężkie westchnienie. Naprawdę przydałby mu się teraz papieros. Wiedział, że jeśli wejdzie na obszar emocji, to szybko nie da sobie z nim rady. Od kiedy jego klatka piersiowa stała się taka ciężka, a w jego brzuchu zamieszkało stado motyli?

Sherlock Holmes kocha Johna Watsona.

_**Cholera** _

Ale nie wie czy chce żyć z tą wiadomością wiedząc, że John patrzy na miłość w inny sposób. Sherlock kocha Johna, ale nie pragnie go. Nie było dotąd na świecie człowieka, którego pragnie Sherlock Holmes. Nie interesuje go seksualna strona życia, ale nie wie w jaki sposób udało my się przetrwać bez Johna Watsona, zanim przypadek, zwany też Mikiem Stanfordem, połączył ich w Barts. Za wszelką cenę, nie może stracić tego człowieka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia zdaje się zmierzać w innym kierunku (nie publikowałam nic od bardzo długiego czasu)  
> , ale nie martwcie się, wasze serca dostaną jeszcze cieplutkiego fluffu.


End file.
